Kissing Booth
by leeniejs
Summary: One shot where Shisui is caught in his own practical joke and Itachi can't keep the smug look off his face. No slash. Non mass. funny and family friendly.


Hello to all! I have been working hard to get more stories out but while thinking on one of them I had this idea that didn't fit well in the other stories I am writing. So I decided to make it a fun little one shot.

This takes place in a non uchiha massacre universe. This is about the time that Itachi would be 18.

* * *

Looking back, even a man as brilliant as Itachi Uchiha couldn't figure out how he had been roped into this situation by his cousin.

It started innocently enough. Shisui had come to him one day and asked for his help with a stand at the upcoming festival. He claimed all proceeds would be donated to the local orphanage.

With so many shinobi dying in the line of duty the orphanage was always full and in need of funds. Itachi was loathe to deny such a charity and he readily agreed.

But this! He had not signed up for this!

The sign above their booth read: "Itachi Uchiha kissing booth".

"See?" Shisui asked impishly, far too close to the irritated anbu captain to be safe. "Am I not a genuis? Girls will be lining up past the village gates for our booth."

Itachi's eyebrow twitched and he seriously considered disappearing from the scene and hiding until the day was over.

How had he not seen this coming? This was exactly the sort of thing his cousin would have done. Itachi felt like a fool for not getting his position down in writing.

"Shisui, what is this?" Itachi asked far calmer than he felt.

"A kissing booth of course. And it's for a good cause remember?" He held up a small sign from the counter stating the price as well as an indication of the proceeds going to the Konoha Orphanage.

"You wouldn't back out of such a rewarding opportunity, would you Itachi?" Shisui grinned mischievously.

Itachi stood quietly for some time weighing his options. Three breaths had passed before he looked at his cousin with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"We certainly wouldn't want to deny such a charity. And," the corner of his mouth turned up slightly, "I believe you owe me a favor."

Now Shisui was the one regretting the decision to set up the booth. Itachi had pulled the I-saved-your-life-on-the-last-three-missions-you-owe-me card. So now Shisui had been forced to transform into Itachi and sat upon a stool on the end of their booth counter. He glared at his cousin who had taken Shisui's visage for his own as he sat behind an empty money box. Itachi's borrowed face held a smug smile that only served to irritate Shisui for being tricked into his own practical joke.

The streets slowly filled with villagers and it was not long before their first patron approached.

Shisui wanted to smack his hand to his face so hard that he flew out of the booth and away from this situation.

No doubt this would have offended the lone doe-eyed girl that was already pulling money out of a butterfly themed coin purse.

The child, for that's what she was, couldn't have been over 10. Her baby face and pigtails made Shisui look to Itachi behind the counter in a 'you can't be serious' look of shock as he accepted the currency.

This was a kissing booth not a pedophile's basement!

For as light hearted as Shisui was he could find nothing amusing about this.

The blonde doe-eyed girl looked at him nervously as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

Shisui was momentarily distracted by his look-alike. Itachi cleared his throat loudly and pointedly scratched his forehead. Understanding the gesture, he breathed a sigh of relief and smiled gently down to the girl.

He knelt down to her level, dark eyes meeting light blue ones. Taking her chin gently between his fingers, he placed his lips upon her forehead. Her cheeks turned a startling shade of tomato red as her blue eyes shined with adoration. He chuckled as he watched her stumble away in a love drunk stupor.

Shisui was rather pleased with himself for making the best of that situation. If the rest of the day went so well he wouldn't regret this day.

He smiled and looked to the next patron and immediately began to regret all the decisions that lead to this moment.

While the first girl had been young enough to be his own child, this customer was old enough to be his (to some extent) great grandmother. She had to be older than Konoha herself and Shisui couldn't repress the shiver that ran cold up his spine when the woman (read fossil) donned an obnoxious shade of red lipstick.

After the woman was done with her surprisingly vigorous kiss Shisui sent a glare at Itachi's smug face with renewed vigor.

Itachi was highly amused by this day. He smiled his best Shisui-like smile upon his borrowed face and cupped a hand to his mouth.

"Half price on the Itachi Uchiha kissing booth for the next ten minutes," he shouted to the masses.

Within a minute there was a line 3 booths long and Itachi was taking money left and right as he sent a glance to Shisui that clearly stated he couldn't leave.

Shisui began to weep inwardly.

Hours later a disgruntled Shisui poked at his red, chapped lips. He had only just gotten all the shades of lipstick and lip gloss off. He swore he would never kiss another woman with the stuff on ever again.

It could be fifty years from now and he would ask his future wife to remove any lipstick if she wanted a kiss.

Now that they had transformed back into their original selves Itachi's pleased look was all the more irritating to his older cousin. Though, it could have been exacerbated by the throbbing pain in his lips.

Seeming to sense Shisui's troubles, Itachi spoke. "You raised a lot of money for charity. You should be proud."

Shisui snorted. "Yeah, I'm a saint," he bit out sarcastically. "Remind me to start garnering favors from Sasuke for next year's festival."

* * *

There you have it. It took me just last night and this morning to write this. I hope you enjoyed it.

I'm hoping to get some review powered motivation to work on my other stories. So if you are an old friend of my other stories or a new interest, please review for my motivation's sake!


End file.
